overdrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
CLASSES: There are four classes from which you may choose your profession: Fighter, Mage, Priest and Thief. Each class has certain abilities as suggested by its name. When you reach level 4, you may decide which profession you wish to pursue. This is done by entering the appropriate guild and declaring your wish to join. Upon doing so, you will receive the benefits and abilities associated with that class. However, once you have chosen a particular class, there is no turning back. So, be certain that the class you choose is the one you want. The 5th class, is the Novice Class. When starting a new character, everyone starts out as a novice, and as said before, once your novice reaches Level 4 you may choose your class. As a novice reading the help files can be the best idea for you. Also, don't be affraid to ask another player (with the tell command) for help/advice and maybe some newbie gear! As a new player, you will gain the basic skill set, which can be found using the command . At this time it would be helpful to read and set up an alias for skills like so .. alias sk skills .. Setting up that alias will allow you to use the command to see your skills. Below is an example of A level 1 novice skills: Once you have choosen a specific class for you character, you will gain more skills, and of course gain a talent tree. Some skills and talents for specific classes are also not usable until you reach a certain level, but don't fret, gaining levels in the beginning is rather easy, and of course there is usually someone on to help. Each class also starts out with a a stats tree. The stats tree is the same for each class, and depending on which class you choose, experience points may be spent on one stat more than the others. Below is a listing if a level 1 novice stats: These Stats will remain with you character throughout time. To learn more on which stat is important to each class, use the class links above. Some basic information on each stat is as follows: STRENGTH: Strength measures your physical robustness, and ability to lug heave objects about the land. Naturally, with a high strength, your blows also land with much more impact. INTELLIGENCE: For the scholarly sort, intelligence is the rough measure of your mental alertness. Intelligence is the raw building block of inventiveness, magical ability, and general craftiness. '''WISDOM: '''Knowing the answer to all of the world's little questions might be fine and dandy for those with a high intelligence, but wisdom is the true measure of being able to choose the best answer among all those possible. Those with a high wisdom also fair the best in delving into spiritual mysteries and that of super-natural. '''DEXTERITY: '''Dexterity is your ability to dodge, manuever and perform other feats of nimbleness. Placing your blows becomes easier, and dodging the physical insults of others. '''CONSTITUTION: '''General health and well-being is measured in the constitution statistic. The rate at which you heal, the amount of punishment you can withstand, and your internal fortitude are all measured in this ability. With a high constitution, you might be able to drink poison like wine, sleep on a bed of pit fiend horns, and swim in vats of boiling acid. On the other hand, those with a low constitution bruise easily, catch colds with a frightening regularity and generally have a low physical health. OD uses experience points as the currency when it comes to training your skills, stats, and talents. The best way to gain experience points is to go off to the different realms, depending on your level status, and kill monsters. Once you gain the required amount of experience points you can then go find the right trainer and train your skills, stats, and talents/gifts/spells. Visit the realms page to learn more about which realms are better suited for you level size.